


I "hated" you. *ON PAUSE*

by GiGiixD



Series: I "hated" you. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Characters, Bisexuality, Biting, Bottom Castiel, Cas in heat, Castiel Is So Done, Castiel is a Little Shit, Claiming Bites, Dean in rut, Dean is a Little Shit, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Hate to Love, Hurt, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Omega Castiel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV idk, Protective Dean Winchester, Random character - Freeform, Scents & Smells, Sexual Content, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Supernatural - Freeform, Top Dean, Well - Freeform, enjoy, heh, hehe, idk - Freeform, omg, watevs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiGiixD/pseuds/GiGiixD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas moves to New York 'cause Michael, Luci, and Gabriel said it wasn't safe for him to be in a school only for alphas..<br/>Castiel had not yet presented.. so why would they worry? Were they worried that he might be a beta or even worse... an Omega. Omega. Cas' whole family was alpha, their blood was strong. only few were presented to be omega.<br/>So..why would they worry? </p><p>Dean, green eyes, the punk, the show-off and know-it-all got to Cas' nerves and yet there was something so utterly fascinating about him that made Cas' head spin. </p><p>                                                                          "Dean. hmmm."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A great way to start your day!

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time writing a destiel fanfic i hope you all enjoy :D
> 
> more notes a the end of the chapter..

 

 

 

> Today was the day. Cas finally moved to New York, he really didn't want to, he was doing well in College, but Michael the eldest suggested that he should go to New York instead... and that was exactly what he did. Castiel couldn't, well technically, wouldn't talk back to Michael like luci or Gab did, so he would keep quite.  
> 
> Cas remembered when they all gathered around the living room, Michael giving out the usual speech he always did... but this time he had changed the subject and had called out to him, telling the whole family that Castiel was to move to New York and blah blah blah. How could Cas oppose to this? He couldn't because the whole family had agreed to what Michael had said. There was something that everyone knew and he didn't. That made him angry.
> 
> They sent him to New York after all, 'cause they were " _afraid_." Afraid of what? There was no reason to be?! but in the end... he ended up in New York.
> 
> " _Ugh.._ " Cas sighs getting out of the taxi cab " _Thanks_ " he gives the money to the driver and closes the door. Cas walks into a little pizza shop that caught his eye the moment he stepped out the cab,and without hesitation walks in and orders: a small pepperoni pizza and a medium size drink. 
> 
> He sits himself beside the window to get a view of the street. It was quite nice and peaceful, the sound of the cars passing by and the little jingle the bells would make as people would walk in and out the shop, laughing, talking, it was quite nice. A buzzing sound brings Castiel back to the real world, he picks the phone up and answers. 
> 
> " _Hello,_ " he answers " _Hello, is this Castiel Novak?_ " says a high-pitched voice at the other end of the line " _Yes, the one and only._ " Cas says as he winks at a beautiful girl who passes by and walks outside to lit a cigarette and takes a swig at it. " _I'm here to inform you that your stuff has arrived.._ " she pauses slightly " _and some sort of... prescription as well the sender is- Mr.Michael Novak._ " she stops and waits for an answer " _Ah, yes..eh.uh, please keep it, until i arrived._ " " _Alrighty, then.._ " Cas hangs up and gets up, throwing his trash and a leftover piece of pizza in the trash. As soon as he opens the door the beautiful brown-haired girl walks in causing them to bump ever so slightly and slips a piece of paper in his hand. She gives him a light smile and walks away into the shop.  
> 
> Cas smiles and walks out. 
> 
> On the way to the college, Cas opens the paper and inside there's a phone number and a nicely written name on the top that reads " _Meg_." He laughs lightly at the though of that beautiful girl and can't help but smile. What worries him is the medicine Michael sent. Medicine? For what? Michael always being motherly for some reason... Just 'cause he is the baby of the family. 
> 
> Castiel walks through the front doors of the College and his eyes land on the front offices to where a lady is sitting. She is probably in her late-thirties or so? who knows right? " _Hi._ " he says standing in front of the office window. She finally looks up and says " _Hi, how may I help you?_ " " _I'm Castiel Novak, you just called me a while ago?_ " " _Oh!_ " she says " _I'm sorry_." she gets up and hands Cas the little bag and a key. " _That's the key for your dorm._ " she informs and then sits down, the printer goes off in the back of the room and she gets up. She walks to the back of the room, her being in her thirties, maybe who knows, isn't so bad she has a nice figure and a round bottom and yet her smile is warm. She grabs the paper from the printer and walks back. " _Here. this paper is all your classes, your dorm room and gives directions to were to go, it's simple, just follow the arrows._ " She looks up at Cas and gives him a nice, warm, motherly smile " _Thank you_." Cas says in return giving her a smile as well " _Hmm_ " Cas says looking down at the paper " _Oh, i forgot to tell you your stuff is already in the dorm_." He nods thankfully and starts towards the direction of the dorms. 
> 
> The hall is huge and beautifully decorated. There's doors everywhere, rows upon rows, but in one specific room there's a lot of commotion. It can be heard from where Cas is standing at and that's a long ways. The door slams open, music pouring out of the room, the smell of sweat,booze, arousal, and other stuff hit Castiel's nostrils. Several people walk out, couples walk out, holding hands, laughing, hugging, being cuddly, which is very uncomfortable to watch. The music becomes softer and the rest of the people inside walk out and head towards the dorms. 
> 
> Cas starts walking again, getting closer to the room, the scent is putrid and so heavy it makes Cas dizzy. As soon he walks by he gets hit with a force of a thousand bulldozers, knocking the stuff he in his hands across the floor. Several voices are heard. Castiel manages to stand up and gathers his stuff. As he looks up the sees the idiot who knocked him almost out. He is standing there laughing with the other morons, tall, with broad shoulders, muscular arms, brown light hair,and the most beautiful green eyes. He had small little freckles that you could barley see and his skin seemed to be smooth. The laughing continued and it pissed Cas off to the point of homicide. 
> 
> " _Yo,_ " Cas says trying his best to get Green eyes attention and using his toughest voice possible " _watch where you're going, dumbass._ " He looks straight towards Cas surprised " _You talkin' to me?_ " he says in a deep voice, never did Cas expect him to have a such a deep voice, considering his baby face which made him look small, yet sexy and tough at the same time... WHAT THE FUCK!! s-ses-sexy? why the hell-ho-how the hell did this crawl into his mind?!! " _YO-You're the only one I'm talking to._ " Cas says almost losing his voice and the thought he had just had. " _Shit, and it might as well be the last._ " Green eyes says as he rubs his fist. He starts towards Cas but is stopped by one of the boys in his group. Cas giggles and Green eyes notices, which pisses him off more. 
> 
> Castiel stands in his place not moving, giving Green eyes a evil-ish smirk, yet deep down he knew he would get hurt if he was all alone with this boy. A scent hits nose a sour, yet super sweet smell, he shakes it off and hears the boy holding Green eyes back from punching him say " _Lets go, Dean.._ "  Green eyes loosens up and follows the boys, he walks towards Castiel and leans in to say " _Watch yourself, boy._ " Cas smelled the scent intensifying and closer than ever  " _You lucky, I would of beaten you into a plup._ " " _Sure.. don't hurt yourself by overthinkin', boy_ " Cas was shoved pretty hard and yet he laughed at Green eyes or should he say Dean...
> 
> " _Dean. Hmm_ " he says to himself under his breathe, Cas hears a sniff a few steps away and turns. He sees Green eyes standing there looking around until they land on Cas. Dean turns away awkwardly and head toward the entrance doors. Cas just looks a Deans disappearing figure and turns back to the dorms. Building 2, Dorm room 531.


	2. What have I done?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean comes back to dorms... there's a little surprise when he walks in, things change and make things quite awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm uploading this because i feel inspired more than ever omg last night was jgoerihgje<3 but why cas? why?!??!  
> in this chapter there is some sexual content, no S-E-X yet! the there is some hmmm sexy stuff heheh :D

" _Ugh, it's already mornin'?_ " Dean asks Benny. Benny his friend since high school, who was with him in good and bad times. Benny had always saved him from getting into to trouble and had always helped Dean and Sam, his little brother, when they had any problems..Benny was always there, he was a brother to Dean. " _Yep._ " he replies back to Dean in a sleepy voice as they walk on the side walk, raising his arms to his head and placing them behind his head. Both of them cross the empty street and walk straight into the park, the wind was blowing slightly, making the swings move side to side. The College was right in front of them, they walk forward, heading to the entrance. 

 

" _I don't know if they're gonna let us in, by now it's obvious that the doors are closed._ " Benny says to Dean with a worried/I-don't-wanna-go-up-there face, Dean chuckles lightly and says to him " _Why you worryin'?_ " Benny looks straight at Dean " _Last time we did this, we almost got kicked out, the pigs were called, and it was in FRONT OF THE WHOLE SCHOOL!!_ " Benny had barely realized he was shouting and calmed himself down " _Don't worry, man..Just trust me, alright?_ " Deans says " _Last time i did that we almost got locked up in jail.._ " Dean laughs this time and pushes Benny to the entrance. Closed. They go around back and head straight to the dorms, avoiding the security that was patrolling. " _Alright, I'm tired, see ya later brotha._ " he pats Dean on the back " _and don't do anything reckless while I'm sleepin'... like last time._ " he says stern, remembering Dean about the time, he fought a boy and while in the struggle knocked over stuff and set off the fire alarm. Dean smiles and nods at Benny. 

Benny turns around and heads straight to building one, room 347 on the second floor. Deans room was in building two and on the second floor as well. The boys dorm and cafeteria was all of Dean and Benny's turf. They ran that place, not even the principal, staff, and security would bother them, they knew better not to... so they didn't.   They would never enter in a fight if it was in their turf, they would let the person who had chosen to fight with one of them learn their lesson. Everyone knew better... except the nasty-little blue eyed guy, who had acted tough in front of him and the rest of the boys. It made Dean cringe, the though of that dude made him angry. 

 

Dean heads up the stairs and goes straight to his room. Dean was exhausted and sleepy, all that partying had made him sick and all he wanted was to go home, get in the shower and sleep in his nice, soft warm bed. " _Ah.._ " Deans sighs with relief " _Home._ " he takes the key out his pocket and opens the lock. Dean pushes the door open a bit and walks in. He looks around, it smelled rather sweet, the bathroom light was on.. someones here? He looks around again and the smells starts growing, the smell of apples, blue berries, and honey... a fist is swung directly at Deans face, luckily Deans instant reflex catches the fist and yet another fist is swung toward his ribs, causing him a sting. Dean grabs the person and punches him straight in the stomach, knocking the air out of the person, causing him to fall to the ground. Dean walks towards the lying figure on the floor, clutching its stomach and gasping for air. Dean leans in and is slapped instantly, it stung badly, it was all across his cheek. Furious, Dean grabs the person and smashes him against the door with force, the guy was putting up a good and was strong for his size, be even so he wasn't as strong as Dean. The boy struggled to get out of Deans grasp, kicking at Dean, even spitting, and almost did, but Dean tighten his grip with force and smashed him again on the door. As soon as Dean does that a little breeze reaches his face and a smell hits him strong. The same smell was even stronger than before, it was a very delicious smell, mouth-watering smell... was this person in front of him producing the smell? how? this is the boy dorm? They say omegas can attracts mates by releasing strong pheromones while they are in hea.. Is this person in heat? what the hell? Why does this person smell so damn good? They body stops struggling underneath Dean, suddenly limp, his head is now pressed against the door, exposing his neck. Which tempts Dean so much, so much.. tempting to bite it. The light of the bathroom shines softly on the boys skin and gleams on his... BLUE!! those are blue eyes?! is this that annoying blue eyed bo- *ah,shit..why am i hard?!*

 

His eyes shut softly and slowly starts grinding on Deans leg, which he hadn't notice was there... *mistake* he thought to himself. Dean feels the erection on his leg, the boy was only wearing blue shorts and a black tank top. Arousal crawls into Deans nose and he loses all his senses, he leans in and starts kissing softly on the boys neck, licking and nibbling at it, the boy grinds hard on his leg, now with Dean doing what he is doing the arousal in the air intensifies. Dean goes up to his earlobe and nips at it with his teeth... Dean huffs a hot breath into the boy's ear, a soft moan of arousal slips out the boys lips and suddenly Dean jolts in his place, realizing what he has done.. he had gone to far. Temptation had sucked him in and now what he felt was guilt and arousal. Dean lets go of the person and his arms fall to side, he turns around and heads to the bathroom. He locks the door behind him and opens the water faucet, he splashes water on his face, and sits down beside the door. Dean stares at the bulging erection in his pant, it was tight and uncomfortable, he covers his face with his hands and sighs into them " _What have I done..._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, i'm updating today and tomorrow and sat and sun. i will try my best to. i have finals again next week, but i will try and write anyway and im soooooo sorry for it being so short i started writing to late so IM SORRY FORGIVE ME im kinda tired gnight  
> Thank you and Enjoy :D


	3. Green eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have just gotten awkward for the two of them.. especially for Cas.. he, at some point feels very strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, this might not be all long chapter or maybe will be a long chapter i do not know but i hope you guys enjoy, also there might be sexy stuff as well but in flashbacks heheh

     It was Monday morning and very cold, yet the sun shined the through curtains. Cas woke up to the alarm, it blinked *6:00am*, Green eyes was snoring lightly, his back faced Cas. Cas just stared at the sleeping figure beside him, he let out a small sigh, got up and walked to the bathroom. Turning the water on, setting it to the right temperature, he crouched down touching the water making sure it was nice and warm enough to get in, letting his fingers run through. Castiel sighed deeply, he could still feel the tight grip around his wrists, the light breaths and huffs on his neck and ear.. and how arousing it was to be in that situation, how good it felt to be kissed on the neck.. Never in his life had he felt that..never. 

Cas stood up and turned on the shower, he undressed himself and stepped into the tub, letting the water pour down on him. He stood there in silence and grabbed the bar of soap, rubbed it on a blue rag, scrubbing his body with it and getting the dirt off. He washed his hair and put conditioner rubbing his fingers through and leaving it in for a while. He liked the feeling of his hair, smooth and silky, the water felt really nice on his body, somehow it was hot.. images of that night were popping into to his head suddenly it sent shivers down his spine. He somehow wanted to be in that situation again and this time he wanted it to be more than just touching.. he wanted more. 

Cas turned off the shower and stepped out, drying himself with a black towel that laid on top of the bathroom counter, there was several, but he just grabbed whichever one because it was very cold and he did not want to die with severe cold. Cas was sensitive, he could catch colds quickly if he didn't take care of himself, so he made sure to do so or else Michael would brag about not taking care and always give out the speech of take-care-or-else-you'll-die-and-i-don't-want-that, which got on Cas' nerves. He was strong for his size, he was very proud of his body, nice and slim, yet he would get sick easily, so he tried very hard to not get sick. 

Cas dried his hair and wrapped the towel around his hips. As he walked out, beside him was Dean, which look surprised and yanked the towel off of Cas, who turned around quickly into the bathroom to grab another towel, covering himself. " _What the hell is wrong with you?_ " Cas shouted at Dean " _In case you didn't know this is my towel._ " Dean told Cas, holding the towel up and giving a evil grin " _How do you expect me to know that is yours, i d-"_ Cas gets cut off by Dean as he moves him aside to get to the tub " _Can you get out, I'm gonna take a shower.. unless you wanna join me?_ " Deans says joking, his joking expression turns into an omg-no-way face, Castiel's face is blushing red, looking straight at Dean, just waiting there for Dean to turn on the water, jump in and join him. " _I-I w-was joking y'know?_ " Dean says breaking the silence, Cas blinks and suddenly he realized that he did want to join him " _-o, Yo! bro, snap out of it.._ " Dean says, Castiel shakes his head and says " _I-I know you were joking, I would n-never join you, you look gross and slimy.."  Dean walk towards him_  " _I_ _look like what?_ " " _I said you look disgusting, there I put it in a more simple way for you to understand._ " Cas says turning around almost leaving the bathroom, when Dean grabs him from the shoulder and says " _Oh, I understand.._ " 

 _Cas' head almost gets shoved in to the toilet, yet he loses when Dean pushes him hard into the wall of the tub and leaves him exposed from behind, the towel is now wet and so is he body. Dean grabs him by the arm and pulls him out " _Get out._ " Cas stays still and when Dean turn his attention to the shower, Cas takes the opportunity to grab his hair, yank his head back and climb on top of his back. " _gET OFF ME YOU,RAT_ " Dean shouted " _YOU DISGUSTING OLD SMELLY APE, YOU MAKE ME SICk, YOU_ SMELL LIKE OLD, ROTTEN CHEES-UF_" Cas in now facing dean, his exposed back on the wall... yes this, this is it this is what he wanted. " _Look, stop messing around with me, you'll get hurt I promise you that, now.. Get out._ " Dean says carrying his to the door and letting him down, closing the bathroom door. 

It was 7:43 and Cas had to get ready quick, he wasn't going to be late for his first day this college and was especially not going to get in trouble or else Michael would come to the school and make a huge scene... like last time. There was something strange, he felt hot again.. he looked down " _Fuck, why am I hard?_ " he whispered to himself, he had to go somewhere to get of it, he couldn't walk all morning like that. Green eyes was still in the restroom, Cas had dried himself and had put on black ripped jeans, a long dark grey-ish sweater, and some worn out black vans which was very comfortable to wear. He had his large warm hoodie prepared and ready to go, when Dean walk out. 

" _Ya leaving?_ " Dean asked Cas " _Since when did it concern you?_ " Cas was in a hurry and was blushing. Dean was half naked and had such a nice body, and that made little Cas harden a bit. He had to leave now or else.. Dean walked closer to Cas " _Never did, just..wondering?_ " Dean looked confused, he sniffed the air " _Do you smell that? It smells sweet?_ " Cas sniffed around he did smell something is was more leathery and had a nice warm scent to it, he had smell whiskey and sour apples as well " _Yeah..I do? but it's not sweet, it's more.. I don't know, it's smell very nice._ " His pants had become a bit more tight and was uncomfortable, he turned to the toward the door and walked toward it, but was stop by Dean when he grabbed him by the waist and pulled him in. Sniffing him and somehow kissing lightly on him " _I don't why put it's you. You're giving off this smell and somehow I want..I want to knot you." Deans hands slip down towards Castiel's butt, he gropes on them, then gives them a gently squeeze making Cas moan, sending a shiver down Deans spine and squeezing Cas' butt a bit harder this time "St-top, Dean. Ple-ease"_ _Cas says trying his best not to moan again and tries push him away "Why?"_ Dean say into Cas' neck " _'Cause I'm on the verge of c-ahh"_ Dean was now kissing Cas and Cas had so easily, without a fight given in. 

" _Mmmmh-Stop!_ " Cas said to Dean separating each other " _AHhhmmh_ " Cas was doomed, he no longer had an erection the only problem now was that: his pants were stinky and Dean was hard, the arousal was intense. " _No._ " said Cas pointing his finger to Dean " _..._ " the room was silent, Cas had changed his jeans and underwear.    Dean was now fully clothed and everything was awkward " _Why would you do that?_ " Cas asked to him while walking to class " _I don't know! Ok! I just had a weird feeling_ " " _Just because had feeling doesn't me-_ " Dean cover his mouth " _Don't talk to me while we are at school alright?_ " " _Mmhmm_ " Cas nodded, Dean turned toward the direction of his class "It's all your fault I now feel violate..Green eyes." and with that said Cas went on to his new class. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEy sorry for not updating yesterday i was really tired, yesterday was not my day. :'( but today I'll try to updating two chapters then tomorrow I'll update as well.   
> Thank you:D


	4. My new friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New school, new class, new friends, and a new life style what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the smut in the other chapter hehe enjoy

  Cas opened the door of the classroom and walked in, there was some people already sitting in their seats. He looked around, looking for a empty seat to sit in when a hand was on his shoulder, he jumped and turned around to the teacher, he was handsome, young and had stormy, dark grey eyes. They weren't like green eyes, they were rough looking and judgmental. Cas stared at the good looking man for a while until a rough voice broke into his head " _Hey, kid are you alright? Do you feel sick?_ " Cas shook his head, embarrassed " _I-I'm fine.._ " he reassured the worried man in front of him " _Hmm..ok? You're new right? I haven't seen you in my class before, have I?_ " Cas looked up at the man that still had his hand on his shoulder " _No sir, I'm new here, I just transferred._ "

" _Oh! You're Castiel? Micki's baby brother?_ " he said chuckling a bit " _I am, yes..how do you know._ " " _Micki and me went to school together, best buddies, he called me saying and I quote 'My baby brother is going to the school you're teaching, please watch out for him and if you make a move on him **I will cut your balls off** ' I know he will but either way I wouldn't do it.. I respect your brother._" he pushed Cas a bit towards the seats " _Go sit down for now, I'll introduce you later._ " Cas nodded and walked toward the stairs, sitting in an almost empty row, where there was a girl sitting at. Cas thought he recognized this girl for somewhere.. her hair, the nail polish she was wearing, and her book bag. Cas sat down two seats away from her and paid attention to class. 

It was almost the end of the first period and Cas had barely remember that the teacher was going to introduce him to the class " _Castiel? Can you come here?_ " just as Cas stood the bell rung, every one got up and was leaving even the girl beside him was almost at the door " _Hehehe,next time, then._ " Cas got his stuff and walk down the stairs, receiving a pat on the back as he left the class room. 

The next several hours where fine, he introduced himself properly, but sometimes he would get stares some from girls and other times from douchey looking guys that really made him feel uncomfortable. It was lunch time, the time where he would have to look for a clique to sit with, hoping for somebody to ask him *hey, new kid sit with us!* just like in the movies or just sit alone...like in the movies, one of those typical scenarios of a new kid coming to school. Cas was in line. He grabbed the trey and took it to the lunch lady. She was old, but nice looking, had a warm feeling, Cas laid his trey in front of her lightly, not like the rest who just threw it on the table and waited for their food and left without saying a simple 'Thanks. Cas smiled at her and she in return did the same, she handed the trey to Cas " _Enjoy._ " she said smiling " _Thank you._ " Castiel said in return, her smile was bright and big. 

Cas walked outside to eat and sat at a table in the corner, where he could see the scenery, it was beautiful... all that came across his mind was that. Beautiful. Green. He ate his food in silence, until a girl with brown hair and brown eyes sat in front of him. It was her, from first period, she's the girl from " _Your from the pizza shop?_ " She said "  _'member me? I'm meg._ " She extended her hand out and without hesitation he took it in with his " _Yes, I remember you."_ Cas replied " _You never gave me a call?_ you meanie." Cas laughed at the face she made " _I'm sorry... I've been having some problems lately._ " she looked at him " _Then if you are having problems call me!? I'm here, let's be friends.._ " " _Castiel..or Cas, it's easier to say._ " She nods " _I like Clarence better._ " They laughed and enjoyed their food until a bunch of rowdy boys started laughing, yelling, and pushing each other. 

Cas looked at the group and in the center was green eyes flirting with some girls sitting at the table " _Hey, Clarence wanna go walk in the park?_ " Cas looks at her and nods his head. They both get up and walk towards the doors, Cas feels a gaze upon him and he shivers, they walk to the trash cans and lay the treys in the washing area, they head to the park nearby. Meg sits on the swing and waits for Cas to catch up " _Hurry up, slowpoke._ " Cas laughs and goes behind Meg to push her " _You looked uncomfortable back there?_ " She tells Cas " _Mm, yeah there's this dude I share the dorm with and well.. that's my problem, I really don't like him._ " She is silent for a moment " _Who's the guy?_ " she asks " _Dean, Dean Winchester._ " She jumps off the swing turns around to face Cas " _You're saying that you share your room with **The Dean Winchester** , the almighty, macho alpha, delinquent Dean Winchester?!_" " _Yeah, I guess so?_ " Cas says without importance " _Dude, everyone's kinda afraid of him._ " " _Well, I'm not." Cas says stern "I'm not afraid of nasty, old cheese smelling, dude, who thinks he's a God._ " Meg looks surprised " _Damn, Clarence, I like your way of thinking._ " she smiles and Cas smiles back. 

They head back, five more hours and they would be out, free to do what they want. Meg decide that after class ended they should go to bar and have a couple of drinks for the heck of it. Cas agreed and they headed their separate ways to class. 

Meg and Cas met up in the park and walk to the bar. It was a modern looking bar, shiny, flashing lights and sexy looking waitresses. They walk up to the bartender, who was making drinks at the speed of light, and fancy looking drinks too. 'Not bad' Cas thought to himself " _What d'you want?_ " Meg asked " _I don't know? anything I guess?_ " " _Two shots please._ " the bartender nods and places to small cups in front of them, pouring the whiskey. Several shots and drinks later, they're both wasted and stumbling towards the dorms " _Yoo're to heavy for a gurl._ " Cas laughs at Meg "Shaddup _!_ " She tells him, they fall on the grass laughing " _I'm happy we're friends._ " Meg smiles and hides her blush " _Me too."_ They get up and walk towards their own dorms "Later, _Clarence._ " Megs smiles and turns towards her dorm "Goodnight, _Meg."_

Cas heads up the stairs and unlocks the door " _It's me, please don't hit me._ " he announces and walks in, the lights are off and small snores reach his ears. Cas sighs in relief, he walks toward his side of the room and takes his coat off. He lays it on the bed and begins to remove his shoes, socks, sweater, shirt " _Have you no shame to undress in front of me?_ " a voice says behind him, just moments before he took off his pants. The light off the moon shines through the room and gleams on his eyes. Green. 

Cas reacts rapidly and heads towards the bathroom with pjs in hand " _Why are you shy? We're both men? Nothing to hide._ " says a voice beside the door. Cas opens the door and Dean moves aside " _I'm not shy._ " says Cas putting his clothes in a basket that said *Laundry* " _Right?_ " Dean said moving dangerously to Cas. In a hurry, Cas stepped into bed and covered himself with the blanket, he heard a slight sigh and turned around to face Dean, already laying in bed. " _I've made new friends, My new friends... are the best._ " Cas whispered to himself and fell asleep. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! i believe i use sorry a bit to loose but i couldn't update because school and feeling tired and having A FRICKIN FRICK FRACK TOOTHPICK STUCK IN MY FOOT!!! lol i was the worst hehe i'm trying my best to upload daily but sometimes it just doesn't go how i plan it to be.. I hope you enjoy tho   
> Thank you!


	5. The presence of Dean Winchester

    It was Tuesday morning and Castiel was already rushing to put on his clothes and to fix his hair. He didn't want to be in the presence of Dean, with those green, beautiful eyes lusting for him. It made him feel weird.. he didn't swing that way but this guy made him feel just plain... weird, simple as that. Cas was done dressing and grabbed his bag, walking straight towards the door as soon as Dean got up. 

 Cas closed the door behind him with a slight slam and rushed downstairs to meet Meg who was waiting patiently, smoking a cigarette " _Hey!"_ Meg speaks out putting out the cig and walking towards Cas " _Hey, Meg..._ " Cas sighs " _What's the matter, Clarence?_ " Meg asks. Cas turns towards her and lets out another sigh " _Dean, um, I had another encounter with him last night... and, um, he makes me question my sexuality._ " Cas said hiding his blush in his hands " _He makes you question your sexuality?_ " Meg asked confused " _Y-yeah... i mean.. no, y'know what forget about it, we're going to be late._ " Cas tugs at Meg's arm and they walk off with Meg stumbling behind him. 

 Dean walks out from behind the side of the girls dorm building, smiling from ear to ear, he had heard everything and it was clear that Cas had heard him too. Dean follows behind Cas and Meg, walking slowly. He can tell Cas is uncomfortable because of his presence, which is why he follows them until they both head to class. Dean had one thing in mind and it was to make Cas his next victim. Dean chuckles to himself, the image of ruining his victims life for the next 2 or 6 years depending on the guys career and his was just delightful and well.. arousing. Dean had seen the suppressants pills and it was the first time he had been attracted to an omega, he had technically grown up with omegas all his life, so how could this happen? 

Cas sits in his spot, lowering his head so that the teacher can pick anyone but him. He didn't want to answer any question he wanted to go and sleep, especially with the odd feeling he had in his stomach, he wanted out. Cas eventually would look around the room and sometimes focus outside to the weather and sometimes he would lock eyes with the one person he least wanted to see. Dean. 

It was almost lunch time and Cas was glad that it was he would finally get a little break from class and especially from green eyes over there, flirting with Lisa, a beautiful brown-eyed beta with caramel skin and a sweet smile. The bell ranged and everyone walk out the door. Meg as always, was waiting for him. Cas thanked the lunch lady with a warm smile and started towards Meg. As soon as he gets close the door it opens and causes his trey to tip all over his clothes, making almost everyone gasped and others laugh " _Ah, my bad, heh._ " Dean says grabbing the tray and throwing it across the lunchroom " _Catch, doggy._ " " _What's your fucking problem?!_ " Megs shouts out to Dean, walking rapidly towards Cas, standing in front of him. Cas without realizing is pushing Meg out of the way grabbing a tray of his own and dumping the food on Deans head and slapping him hard of the face " _Fuck you!_ " Cas says letting the tray slip out his hand and walking away towards the dorms. He can scent Deans anger, becoming bigger and bigger, he was luck enough to get out. 

Cas walks slowly towards the boys dorms, he is so done with everything and its barely the second day he has attended this school. He wants to go home, he wants his old friends back, he misses his old life... everything was perfect back then. The sound of a ringing phone brings him back, he grabs the phone out of his pocket and answers " _Hello?"_ cas says " _Cassie? it's me. Gab! how ya'been_ " Cas stays silent for a while and later replies " _I've been fine, Gabriel.._ " " _Are you sure? you sound pretty depressed?_ " Cas sighs in annoyance then laughs to himself " _Your soooo slow.. just kidding. I'm good, perfectly fine, Gab._ " Cas reassures his brother  _"Hmm? well alright. I'm calling to see how you're doing and stuff and also to remind you about the pills. Have you been taking them?"_ Cas turns his head in confusion " _What pills? What're you talking about?_ " Cas hears a little gasp on the other side of the phone " _I forgot to tell yOU!! ABOUT THE PILLS BEFORE YOU LEFT!!! EVERYTHING!!!"_ Cas almost chucks the phone out of his hand, his brothers screams would never get old " _Then if you forgot tell me now? what pills?_ " Cas questions " _Remember when we went to test you? About the results of whether you presenting as an Alpha, Beta or Omega... well the result came before you left and I completely forgot to tell you._ " " _Then tell me!_ " Cas yelled " _Alright, alright, geez... Cas those pills are suppressant pills. They hide your scent or cover your scent from alphas and betas..._ " There was a long pause from the side of the phone, Cas decided to break the silence " _So... I was diagnosed as an omega? When does the paper say I present?_?" asked Cas " _Today._ " Gabriel responded "Well, _then that answer the question of why my stomach felt weird, anyway thanks for informing me Gab. I'll call you_ later." " _Alright._ " and with that Cas ended the call walking upstairs and into his room. 

He opened the door and locked it. Dean would be home anytime soon or maybe he had already changed clothes either way , Cas needed to find the pills and change clothes rapidly. He open the bottom drawer on his side and pulled out his pants, on the top drawer a old worn-out shirt of Queen, he loved the shirt, it was very comfortable and big. Cas changed into them quickly and threw the dirty ones in a plastic bag. He search through his bags, nothing. The drawers, bathroom, under his bed, pockets, and yet nothing. Cas suddenly felt a weird sensation in his tummy, things were turning and it felt horrible. Cas sat down on the bed and breathing in and out, he decided to rest for a bit. He closed his eyes tight waiting for everything to be over. 

Once the pain was done and everything in his stomach had settled, he got up. This time it was different, everything was oddly strange. Smells had hit his nose in matters of seconds, he could hear and see better, everything was now in high definition. The awesome part of it was that he could smell emotion, happiness, fear, sadness, confusion, anger, all of them, even better than before. The strange part of it was he could smell arousal, excitement, weird things. It was horrible yet so sweet, he had presented and he had presented as an omega. Cas needs to find those pills asap! 

Cas search through all his belongs and had not found anything. Cas wonder if the asshole of Dean would had hid them in his stuff " _Only one way to find out_." Cas said to himself. Cas hurried, worried about being caught and beat to death or even worse raped and mated by Dean, even though he didn't really have a problem with that but... What?! No! Cas did have a problem with that it was Dean Fucking Winchester. Cas went through all the drawers and under the bed, nothing. Cas started to panic, he needed those pills or every Alpha and beta would be on his ass, he did  not want that " _If I check his bag? hmm? Like I said only one way to find out._ " Cas reached for the bag and unzipped it " _Bingo!_ " as soon as he said that the scent of alpha had caught his nose. He quickly zipped the bag and rushed into the bathroom. The footsteps pace had increased, Cas quickly opened the bag and took out the container, he took the cap off and grabbed a pill putting into his mouth swallowing it. The door open with a slam.. Cas could smell the arousal on the Alpha it was rather warm,whiskey-ish, had a sweet apple pie and leathery scent to it. Cas knew it was Dean. "Cas?" Dean called out. Cas' heart skipped a beat and his breathing was rather heavy, the smell was too much. Cas turned on the water faucet and drank water from there " _Yeah?"_ Cas answered. He cursed himself for not grabbing a water bottle " _Hmm? never mind..._ " Cas let out a short sigh of relief, Deans arousal still linger in the air though it was mostly gone. If he would have not locked himself in the bathroom and instead stayed there waiting for the presence of Dean Winchester he would have been completely screwed. Cas made a note to himself to thank his brother for saving his life... again.


	6. Alpha-man and Wonder-whore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol there is some kind of smut in this chapter i tried to make it long but i'm bit tired it's about to be 5am so night and enjoy 
> 
> HAhaHAha i am the one who puts Cas in those position :3

  Cas turned the knob and as soon as he heard Dean leave the room. He checked around to see if he had really left, wandering out slowly out the bathroom and turning to the door. Cas felt sudden relief fall over him, letting out a heavy sigh. He walked toward the door and locked it. He walked back to the room, reaching his dresser and opening up the bottom drawer. Cas quickly pulled out a rather small box and unlocked it, putting the pills in and closing it back up. He was happy. Cas place the box back in the drawer and closed it. He wondered to himself if Dean had changed into new clothes or even took a shower... wait, why did it even concern him?    

 Cas laughed remembering the look on Deans face when he dumped the tray on his head and causally walking off not giving a fuck. It was hilarious. Dean deserve it, he was a little shit who acted he was tough and tried to scare all the other people just because he was Alpha... Alpha. If Cas would have presented Alpha he could have taken that loser down... actually it didn't even matter if he was an Alpha, Beta or Omega. Cas would stand his ground no matter what, it didn't matter if he got beat up or made fun of by Dean and his friends. 

 Cas was done with his studies and had turned in his papers before they were due. He also had Meg, his best friend, who mostly had all his class and would eventually give him the lessons or answers if she was in the mood. After the incident in the cafeteria, Cas had decided not to go the rest of his classes, which he had with Meg. Cas called in the front office saying he wouldn't attend for the rest of the day, because of an "emergency." The office lady was nice to let him slide this time, due to the fact of presenting and also having a really bad/delinquent group of Alphas around the campus. Thing was she didn't know that the leader of the group and major-macho Alpha that ruled mostly the entire school was his roommate. Cas sighed at the thought of having to spend time with green eyes after school and during school. At any giving moment he would think of suicide... but that's not the way of resolving his problems, he also had a bright future ahead of him. Cas laughed at himself, it was getting dark, laying himself down on his bed, he started thinking of ways to make Dean pay for his stupid doings. 

 A creak was heard in the entrance, stopping Cas' malicious ways of thinking, he stayed still, his heart starting to pound him his chest. The aroma of green eyes hit his nose as soon the door closed. It was a mixture of heavy sweat, whiskey, leather, and the pleasant smell of apple pie. Cas closed his eyes, hearing Dean shuffle things around in the other side of the room. The bathroom light was turned and the door closed. Cas took in heavy breathes, he was holding his breath. The shower was turned on and the sounds of old rock played in the room. Cas turned on his side to face the wall, he stared at it blankly. It's uncomfortable sharing the same room with your enemy, an Alpha, a person who could quickly lose his temper and take pleasure in hurting you. A little knock was heard from the door. The shower was turned off and the door was opened. Cas closed his eyes again, this time leaving a little space to peek. Dean was drying his hair with a towel and had his black towel around his waist. The knock was a little louder this time and was also repeat. Dean turned off the bathroom light and everything was again left in darkness, the only sounds at the moment were Deans footsteps and the old rock music playing softly. The door was open and Cas could hear whispers coming from Dean and the other person. A small bang was heard, startling Cas a bit, weird noises were coming from the entrance. The heavy smell of arousal made Cas squirm a bit, the sound of ruffling sheets made Cas realize that Alpha-man and Wonder-whore or whoever the fuck the person was had no shame.

These two idiots were having the sex in the same damn room he was in, Cas had never felt so digusted in his life. He was alright with it if he knew that it was gonna happen, he would gladly leave the room but these two were doing it while they thought he was supposedly sleeping. Dean could of had told him to leave or something like that... The moans were light. It was definitely a wonder-whore... Deans moan were light as well, husky, a bit deep and... sexy. Cas screamed mentally and squirmed a bit to much. Suddenly the moans stopped and the slightly creaking bed stopped as well. Cas had enough time to play it off and act like he was dreaming and doing some awkward shit in his dream. The girl sighed and Dean continued to kiss her, the sounds his lips made were so beautiful and loud, the sound of the bed creaking again and the smell of an Alpha in rut was to much for Cas to process. Cas hated how his body was reacting by all of this, he also was getting nervous because they could probably smell his bit of arousal. The bed moved a bit faster, the girls moan a bit louder but all Cas could hear was Dean. The cute, tiny, little squeaks Dean made and the way every time he would breathe out a small word, it made Cas feel weird. Cas was hard. He tried very hard to think of something, anything, his grandpa, his grandpa in a bikini... nothing. His brother in a bikin-  Cas shuddered. Cas was shocked at what he had heard it was a bit inaudible but Cas knew what Dean was breathing out... green eyes was breathing out his name.

 Cas was surprised he didn't know what to do. It was sexy but why him? The bed kept moving and every time Dean would thrust his name would follow after. Cas couldn't no more, he raised one hand to cover his eyes, the the other in between his thighs, hoping that everything around him would disappear. Sadly it didn't and his arousal mix with the others now was making him feel sick. It was killing him, it hurt so much, he wanted to touch himself but that would be bad. He wanted to puke. Why was he put in such a position? Cas gave up, he reach down and unzipped his pants. Relief swept through his whole body, the tightness he had felt was now gone. Precum cover the tip of his cock soaking through his manly panties. He touched the tip with his thump and rubbed slowly. Cas covered his mouth with his arm biting it down, rubbing now a bit faster, letting out a small 'ah' he stopped and listen but in the other side of the room all he heard was a small whisper saying " _keep on going, don't be shy..._ " making him shudder and release his stuff. Dean after him also reached his climax. 

 Cas felt embarrassed but mostly of all a bit disgusted. Dean and the girl laid there exhausted. The air smelled lighter and the smell of sex still lingered in the air, the soft playing music becoming audible again. Cas wait for the sounds of light snores and soft breathing, once that happened he grabbed a new pair of his manly panties and a some old black joggers. Cas walked in the bathroom, cleaned himself, and changed into his clothes. He turned of the light and walked towards the entrance, He need fresh air... 

Cas opened the door and walked out, leaving it slightly open for the air inside his room to creep out into the night. Cas sat down and slid his legs through the rails. They nicely fitted in the space, his legs swung up and down, cold breeze slipping in through the material to touch his legs. The night was a bit chilly but nice and clear, you could see the stars and the moon shine brightly over the park. Cas still felt like his was going to puke. He cursed himself and his body for reacting like that, he wanted to disappear from the face of the earth. " _Ugh... i hate you stupid green eyes..._ " said Cas hiding his face in his hands.

 Cas got up and walk toward the room after several moments of hesitating. The room felt better now, it wasn't stuffy like it was but you can clearly see the bags of beer, the lady's handbag, Dean's towel, and her clothes. Everywhere. Scatter around on green eyes side of the room and the entrance. Cas huffed annoyed. He ignored everything and went straight to bed, resting his head on his pillow. Clearing his mind and processing what had happened. 

 

  It was morning and the alarm was ringing none stop. Cas sat up and looked at the time '7:18am' he tapped the snooze buttom and stood up. Dean was sleeping with the girl to his chest, his arm around her waist. Cas just stared, squinting his eyes and ignored them, heading straight to his drawer and grabbing the box, taking the pills out and uncapping the container. Cas poured two pills into his had as instructed and drank them down with water. He put away the pills in the box, closed it, and place it in the drawer. Cas took out the clothes his was going to wear that day. A simple pair of blue jeans, his manly panties, grey&white nikes and a grey ac/dc shirt. He took a shower first, rubbing his body clean and shiny. After his shower Cas changed into his clothes, glancing at the couple who still laid in bed. Cas grabbed his books and walked out the door still feeling a bit sick. 

The day went rather slow at the beginning and faster towards the end. The final bell had rung and Cas felt sorta of relief, for one he was going straight to sleep, second of all he had no classes in the morning which was a blessing sent from above but a the same time Dean would probably have another whore there and well, it was Dean who was the main problem. Cas walked slowly out the class and into the hall reaching the exit towards the dorms. He pushed the door open and walked outside, enjoying the air nibbling at his face. He walked slowly not wanting to reach the dorms. Cas hoped for some one to call him out or even bullying him, anything but Dean. Cas sighed angrily as he took a step up the stairs. The door was half way open with music coming out. Cas reached the dorm and walked in. He placed his books on his dresser and looked at Dean casually laying on his bed with his arms tucked behind his and one of his legs over the other. Cas just squinted his eyes and ignored him too. Lying himself on his own bed.

 

 


	7. I think so.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its gets emotional. Also there's suicide ideation and Cas gets real really sad. sooo yeah

 The room was quiet and the silence was killing Cas, his head was about to explode. Cas turned on his side to face the wall, it was very uncomfortable to look at Dean. Since the beginning and now it was even worse. Cas closed his eyes tight and buried his face into his pillow. He didn't want the images to reappear, it was embarrassing. 

Cas was ashamed of how his body reacted to everything that happened that night. Stupid green eyes and his stupid alpha scent. " _ugh..._ " Cas sighed as he stretched " _So..._ " a voice came from the other side of the room, Cas turned toward the voice " _Hmm?_ " Dean was grinning. Showing his teeth. Those would one day pierce the skin of a poor omega, beta or who knows and be claimed by him an Alpha. " _How was it?_ " Dean asked showing his best evil smirk to Cas. Cas felt confused and... Strange. His body was reacting strangely again and he could figure it out. Cas soon realized he was starting to blush, he pinched his cheek and said " _How was what?_ " Dean sat up placing his hands on the bed and leaning back.

" _What you don't remember? Your body reacting, how you enjoyed touching yourself... Disgusting."_ Cas shot up in shock almost falling off the bed, feeling embarrassed and guilty. " _What?!_ " Cas asked " _I could smell your arousal. It had a very nice smell to it, not gonna lie and it was also very strong."_ Dean said staring at Cas " _So what? I can't help it, you should gone somewhere else._ " Cas protested. Dean laughed " _Why? This is my dorm. I do what I want, when I want._ " Cas look at Dean, annoyed " _This dorm room is also mine, we share it I have every right to-_ " Cas was cutoff by Dean coughing. Dean stood " _Yeah, whatever._ " Dean walked toward the mini fridge in the middle of the room and took out a beer, it was bent on one side. It was one of the beer cans the lady had brought and that had fell during Dean's heated moment. " _So are you free tonight?_ " Cas was shocked and confused " _What?_ " " _Are you free or not._ " Dean said stern " _Y-yeah, why?_ " Cas said nervously all of a sudden " _Ok, here._ " Dean took a wad of money out of his wallet and tossed it to Cas. Dean sighed and scratched his neck " _Look,_ _leave me the room and go sleep in a hotel or something... Do whatever you with the money I don't care._ " Dean said as he sat back on his bed. Cas look at the money in his hands and hesitated for a moment then got up and put his shoes on. 

Cas walked up to the door and as soon as he opened the door " _Li_ _sa?_ " She was ready to knock. Her hand raised and into a fist. Lisa laughed nervously and shook her hand. " _Oh! Hi, Cassie._ " She laughed nervously and gave a fake smile. Cas shook his head and laughed. He gave her a small smile a walked past her into the hall. He saw her look around and closed the door. He walked down the stairs and headed straight to a hotel nearby. Cas was tired. He was glad that Dean had told him to leave. Cas walked through the park. It was getting dark and chilly, only light patches of light from the sun was left. Cas had made it to the hotel in no time. He stood in front of the big entrance all of a sudden his stomach rumbled. He was hungry. Cas thought to himself, should he wait it out and get a room or grab something to eat. Dean probably wouldn't take all night... or would he? Cas decided to go grab a bite and return to the dorm at midnight maybe by then they would be finished. 

Cas turned away from the entrance and walked a couple of blocks to this really decent-looking sandwich place. He entered the shop. It was half full, mostly all the costumers where elderly people, there were people his age but they all look to shady. Cas stood in line behind a little old woman. She had a cane and her hair was long and white. It looked silky and well treated. She had a little one right beside her. Curly red locks that bounced up and down every time she got excited. Cas smiled, it reminded him of his sister, Anna. Her beautiful red locks under the sun, the way she laughed when they tickled her, her beautiful hazel brown eyes full of curiosity and life. The line started moving again.

This time the little girl looked a him. Beautiful curious eyes locked on his. Cas smiled and gave a little wave. She smile as well and waved back, returning back with her guardian. Cas was a the register. He paid for his food and almost walking out of the door, he stopped when he felt a tug on his shirt. He turned around and saw the little girl holding a bracelet. " _For you._ " She said shyly. Cas grabbed the thread bracelet and tied it around his wrist " _Thank you._ " he said patting her head softly. He gave a her warm smile _"Bye bye._ " and walked out. 

Cas felt so much better but at the same time it hurt his heart, he knew it wasn't her but he wanted to believe that it was, he wanted his sister back. Anna was the fourth child of Chuck Novak. They never knew what happened to their mother and they didn't want to know..well maybe only he did. Their father devastated over loosing the love of his life to another man, drowning himself in alcohol and self-loathing himself everyday until he was no more, caused his family to slowly fade away. His sister would still be here if it weren't for his father. How irresponsible he was for not taking care of his only daughter, for not taking care of them. Castiel swore to himself that he would never be like his father. He would never fall in love and if he did he would care about his pups more than anything. If Cas would of had made it in time to push his sister out of the way, she would be here. Cas sat on a bench in the park it was already dark. He took out his phone from his pocket and checked the time '11:23' it was almost midnight. Police would be patrolling around the park so he had to eat fast. Cas unwrapped his sandwich and took a bite. It was delicious. 

It was now '11:51' and Cas was ready to head home. He still had money in case Dean would still be y'know... doing his thing with Lisa. It was enough money for a decent hotel and well he needed some of his stuff like for instance, his suppressant pills. Cas headed toward the dorms. He was happy even though one of his wounds was reopened, he felt better. Taking small sips of his drink, Cas walked slowly letting time fly by. He wanted to get there at 12, like he had planned. Only two minutes left. Cas was already by the stairs, taking smalls steps at a time and drinking his drink. Cas checked his phone once more. It was midnight. He went up the stairs and into the hallway.

Cas was standing in front of the door, he stopped and listened. No noise or movement was coming for inside. No groans, creaks, no scent, nada. He grabbed the key from his pocket and unlocked the door. Cas pushed the door slowly and peeked inside. The bathroom light was on and he could see Dean and Lisa still naked but asleep, thankfully they had the sheets covering their naked bodies or else he would have puked. He entered the room and went straight to his dresser, grabbing the box from the drawer. Cas unlocked the box and took out his pills. He stuff his pills into his coat and closed the box gently, returning it safely back where it belong.

Cas grabbed his bag and stuffed his clothes along with his books. He decide he would stay in a hotel, it smell like sweat and rusty metal. Cas double-checked if he forgot something , everything he needed for the night was safely placed in his bag. He was ready to go. Cas headed toward the entrance " _Heya..um, where you going?_ " Cas turned around to see Dean sitting up. He couldn't help but to look at Dean's torso and back to his face " _I'm staying a night at a hotel, actually it's none of your_ damn _business where I stay or not._ " Deans's green eyes flashed in the dark giving a hint of red " _Your right, it's not my business, I could careless if you die today or tomorrow._ " Castiel laughed " _Well, that makes two of us... I'd rather be with my sister, then to look at your disgusting face all the time._ " Cas turned back to the entrance " _Then do us all the favor-"_ Cas threw his bag at Dean who caught it. Dean got out of bed and put on his clothes before Cas could throw more stuff.

 _Dean and Cas went outside. Cas throwing punches, Dean sometimes dodging them " I don't need you to tell me that! I would have been if I would had made it in time she wouldn't be dead!_ " Dean ducked but Cas tripped him causing Dean to falling hard on his back " _Ok!Ok! Please calm down, if you wouldn't of been so rude and just answered my damn question none of this would of happened!_ " Cas was now on top of Dean trying to punch him square in the face " _Don't ask stupid questions!_ " tears fell on Dean's skin and Castiel's punches slowly started to fade. Cas sat on top of Dean for a second then he stood up and slowly stumbled his way to the wall, sliding down it and sitting silently as he covered his face with his hands. 

" _Cas, look, I-uh...I didn't mean to..._ " Castiel looked up. It was the first time he had heard this name, he didn't even think Dean would know his name. " _It doesn't matter, just forget this even happened between us..._ " Dean sat beside Cas " _Look, I never meant for any of this to happened._ " Cas looked up at Dean, surprisingly, Dean was telling the truth, he was being sincere. Cas and Dean sat in silence " _We should stop trying to kill each other, don't ya think?_ " Cas nodded and looked at Dean who gave him a small smile. " _I think so.._ "

 

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i had to upload today even i have state teststts so sorry for being late. its 3am on a school night so enjoyed.  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	8. Butterfly

  After that incident nothing really changed. Dean and Castiel still tried to bite each others heads off but there was a limit. The line that Dean wouldn't cross even if he wanted to. Cas knew nothing about Dean and he chose to keep it that way. Dean would ask every once and a while if he could have the room to himself for the night. It was starting to grown on them, a routine. Dean would give Cas some bucks, tell him to 'scram' and Cas would do so... but he would leave prepared he didn't need go through the same thing again. The next day Cas would come back to the dorm and as soon as he opened the door, happy Alpha scent would fill his lungs. Cas was pleased, not only because it was happy Alpha scent, that actually now that he thinks of it calms him a bit, it was the fact that Dean wouldn't bother him as much as he does. Dean's scent was starting grown on Cas as well, the smell of leather, whiskey, apple pie... _home._  

 It was hot as ever. If Dean had an egg, cracked and let it sit in the shade, yes shade, he would have called a day and brought home some dinner. Seniors are about to graduate and he would be in this shithole two more damn years. Two more years with that filthy Omega dude, who gets on his nerves but at the same time, somehow, makes him feel happy. Dean didn't mind the little guy, the only problem is- actually there are lots of problems. First, he has no sense of humor, he doesn't like old rock, he hates how sometimes Dean steals his socks, and he is super sensitive. He is so sensitive, fragile like a butterfly. 

 Dean's alpha instincts react while he is around Cas, he has the urge to protect him, care for him, treat him with respect, and love him... but Dean doesn't want that. He himself wants nothing to do with the Omega... his Omega? No, not his, never. It was only his body, his Alpha instincts to protect, care, and love an Omega. He had no interest in Cas and he would never be interested in him. 

 Yes, he admits that there is sexual attraction. Damn, Cas does smell fucking good but that's it. Nothing else. Or so he thinks... 

 Dean can list a couple of things that make Cas unique from the rest of the other Omegas. The way he tends to make his tea with honey, milk and brown sugar, how he is not submissive, talks back and stands his ground, how he leaves to lectures with bed head,and his scent most of all. The smell of honey, flowers, blueberries, the fresh smell after a storm. It's calming and peaceful. 

 This is the reason why Dean is irritated with himself and with Cas. He doesn't want to like Cas but at the same time he does and he hates it. He hates himself for letting it get to him and he most definitely hates Cas for being the reason why this is happening to him. 

 Dean sits up from his bed and looks at his phone on the counter. One new message blinking on the screen. It was Sammy. He reaches out to grab his phone when the door slams open, in walks a grumpy dark-headed blue eyed cutie. Cas drops his book bag on his bed and goes straight to the bathroom. Dean grabs his phone and swipes the screen open " _Someone's having a bad day._ " he mumbles clicking on the message. 

 

> _**"Hi, Dean just checking in and also wondering how your doing? Mom says hi as well :D"** _

 Dean smiles and begins to text back

 

> _**"Hey, Sammy. I'm doing good, don't worry I'm not going in rut just yet ;) Tell mom i said hi and that i love her :)"** _

 Dean hits send and gets up to the mini fridge to grab a beer. Cas walks out the bathroom with a towel around his neck and sits on his bed, grabbing his book bag and taking out his books. Dean returns to his bed as well and sit down, his phone vibrates and he opens the message. 

 

> _**"Ew, ok Dean I did not need that much information and I already told her. Just be safe and don't do anything reckless, knowing how you are you'll probably do something stupid. You know, Sammy is a chubby 12-year-old. It's Sam, okay?"** _

 He laughs and Cas just stares at him, actually he glares at Dean. Dean ignores his glare and goes back to replying to his brother. 

 

> _**"Ok, sure thing, Sammy ;)"** _

 Dean puts his phone on the counter, pops the cap off his beer, and takes a huge swig. Minutes later his phone is vibrating again.

 

> _**"Jerk."** _

 Cas gets up and walks to the fridge bending down, showing his round butt to Dean. Images run through his head and blind Dean for a second. Cas presenting to him flashes through his head, Cas moaning his name, panting, telling him to go _"faster, d-Dean, pl-please, Alpha_ ~" Dean feels his blood boiling in his veins, he feels how much he wants it. Dean can't help but stare at it.  He images himself slipping into him and-He's gonna have to call Lisa again. His rut is catching up to him and Cas is not helping him one bit.  Cas gets up again with a juice pouch in his mouth and a bag of beef jerky in his hand. Dean turns toward his phone again. Trying to hide his blush and semi-erection as best as he can. Cas sits back down and focuses on his homework. Dean manages to calm down a bit and send the message. 

 

> **_"Bitch."_ **

 Dean stands up and walks towards the entrance. He opens the door and walks out to the hallway. Breathing in fresh air is the best feeling ever. That room was filled with stressed and unhappy Omega. It was making Dean dizzy and somehow he wanted to help but he didn't want to make it worse so he would let Cas be alone for the time being. Dean sat beside the door with his beer in hand and stared in awe at the sky. It was half way cloudy but the moon was out and clear, giving off this nicely blue color just like Cas' eyes. Dean huffed a laugh and shook his head " _Your so damn sensitive, my fragile butterfly._ " 

 

 


	9. Can't sleep

 

_"-ean."_ This smell, it's so calm and it smells like home. So comforting and peaceful that Dean wants to stay forever frozen in this moment. _"Dean, wake up."_ Says a quiet voice and he instantly opens his eyes.

Deans emerald green land on sapphire blue. Cas is crouched down in front of him with his right hand on his shoulder. _" I started to wonder where you were.."_ Dean raises an eyebrow and smiles _"N-not that I-I care!"_ Cas says as he stands and faces the opposite direction, trying to hide his face. Somehow it makes Dean smile again, it was kinda cute.

_"Well..."_ Dean says as he stands, cleaning off some dust from his pants and drinking the last of his beer _"at least now you're in a good mood."_

Cas turns towards Dean and glares at him. _"Never mind then."_ He says scratching his head and looking somewhere else avoiding Cas' glare. Cas walks into the dorm and Dean follows right behind, closing the door as soon as there situated both inside the dorm.

He throws the beer bottle away and walks into the bathroom to wash his teeth. Cas knocks on the door. _"Wat?"_ Dean says while brushing his teeth _"You don't need to close the door, your only brushing your teeth and I need to brush my teeth as well, Dean."_ Dean does what he says and Cas walks in, grabbing his toothbrush. Once done, they walk to their beds.

  
Cas sits calmly on his bed and Dean instead throws himself and lets out a groan as soon as his body hits the mattress. Dean soon starts to doze off, hearing how Cas flicks through textbooks, papers, how he writes down on his notepad important notes, and every once in a while gets up to stretch.

Cas wakes up a mess. Papers, papers, unfinished papers, and more papers everywhere. Cas sits up on his bed and rubs one of his eyes.

Once he's back on focus, he looks around the room. Deans gone. His bed nicely made but his clothes everywhere. He stands up and roams around the room, picking up clothes and throwing them in the laundry basket. _"Ugh..."_ Cas says _"I don't wanna gooooOo."_ He can literally hear his brothers voice saying _**'you need to go Cas'** _ " _Aghh!!"_ Cas yells throwing a sock across the room.

He walks to the bathroom and takes a nice, warm shower. He gets out and looks for clothes. He finds a nice yet worn out black t-shirt, ripped jeans, and his old worn out vans. He puts on a blue hoodie and grabs his book bag. He takes out the container of suppressant pills from the front pocket of his book bag, takes two pills out, grabs a bottle of water, and drinks them down.

Today, as well, was going to be a long-ass day. Cas sighed as he closed the door to the dorm.

Dean was already in class talking to Lisa about when they'll meet again. Lisa was a sweet girl, had a pretty eyes, smooth hair and a beautiful body but she was missing something. He couldn't quite place his finger on it, it was always something that was missing. Dean and Lisa spoke quietly to each other, when the door open and in entered Cas. Dean looked up and watched as Cas crossed the room to the other side, setting his stuff down before taking a seat.

During the whole class period Cas felt tense like he was being watched. He would eventually look around and see green eyes smiling at him but he would completely ignore him and stare out the window. Dean somehow felt hurt. He was kinda tired of trying to be nice... Well he hasn't been so nice to begin with, but damn, he's trying... not really. Actually he has been nice to Cas, because if not the Omega would have had transferred schools and changed his name a long time ago. Yeah, he was tired of being nice. It was now his turn leave the Omega alone to his own devices and completely ignore him too even if it hurt him just a bit.

Once class had finished, Cas thanked God and left as soon as possible. Cas was finally at lunch and sat with Meg and a couple of her friends. This time there were no rowdy boys, no fights, and no sight of green eyes. Cas felt more relaxed and soon started to let his guard down.

Several months had passed and now Cas was used to eating peacefully but he also felt worried or something around those lines.

Dean and his group never should up to lunch again, Dean would completely ignore him in class, and hardly ever talked to him after school. Usually Dean would go out and return really late, leave early in the morning and wouldn't comeback till the next day.

It made Cas insanely happy but at the same damn time worried, lonely, longing for something, for connection, interaction... Something. Being Cas, stubborn and prideful Omega that he is, wouldn't talk back or even glance at Dean.

 Cas chose to leave it that way from now on, he would go to class, learn, eat lunch, go back to class, finish, return to the dorms, do whatever in his spare time and repeat everything again with out Dean being involved in his life... Like it was supposed to be since the beginning.

Cas unlocked the door to the dorm and walked inside. To his surprise Dean was studying. For the first time in months, he saw Dean studying. He walked to his bed and sat down. Cas untied his shoes and took off his jacket, placing it on the little night stand. He got up and head towards the bathroom. _"What th-I don't get it!?"_ yelled Dean throwing the textbook off his lap to the side along with his pencil. Cas ignored him and continued to brush his teeth.

Castiel finished brushing his teeth and returned to his bed. Dean was back at it again and Cas laughed in his mind.

_"What are you working on?"_ Cas finally said, breaking the silence that had been there for months. Dean looked up _"Uh, math."_ Cas turned around and looked at Dean _"What type of math?"_ Dean continued to write down on his paper _"Calculus."_ Dean replied _"Ah, the life of an Engineer student."_ said Cas _"Yup."_ Cas smiled and sat on his bed _"I don't like math but I can help you on simple ones to help you finish faster."_ Cas said, Dean looked up and stared at him _"Your joking?"_ Cas shook his head, he got up and looked through his bag to find a pencil.

_"Even though I'm majoring in art, my brother, Luci, taught me everything I know about math."_ He turned around and walked back to Dean's bed. He sat down beside Dean and began to work on a problem.

Thirty minutes later, Cas was yawning and Dean was dozing off. Eventually they finished.

Cas got up and stretched, Dean did the same _"Thanks."_ he said. Cas smiled _"No problem."_ There was an awkward silence after that. They both headed to bed and as soon as Dean laid his head on his pillow he was fast asleep.

Cas couldn't sleep and Dean was now snoring a bit. Cas sighed in annoyance and began to concentrate on sleep. Still couldn't sleep, if only he didn't have this feeling burning deep inside his chest, an ache that couldn't go away.

He wanted this relationship to end. It didn't matter if it was starting to get better,he never wanted to be friends with Dean in the beginning, so why now? Why does he want Deans attention so much? Why does he have these strange feelings for him? Why does he want Dean to hold him and tell him sweets things.

Dean didn't care, hell, he'd been ignoring him for weeks and here he was finally breaking the silence and helping Dean out.

This hurt in his chest was his stubbornness, his pride that he had finally swallowed. He saw the chance and took it and now here he was regretting it and unable to sleep.

_"Dammit."_ He whispered to himself. Cas turned to face Dean. Dean was now breathing softly, his right arm hanging off the bed. Cas felt like a creep. Staring at Dean, up and down, while he's sleeping was just down right creepy.

Cas turned to face the ceiling. Tomorrow would be good, there was the alpha, beta and omega meetings. Where they would talk about how to control/protect yourself if in a certain situation and how to deal with you rut/heat cycles blah blah blah.

He had also planned to hangout with Meg and some of her friends at the bar.

Dean would be going somewhere with his gang... well that's what he thought and Cas was gonna have the dorm all to himself. All he needed now was to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for being inactive. It's summer but there have been so many things happening, that it's kinda hard to post. I'm currently writing chapter 10 so please don't leave me. Thank you.


	10. The Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Gabriel had texted Cas that morning, which had awaken him, wondering how he was doing. Cas had given him his thanks for saving his life again and had promised to take him to a candy shop. Cause Gabriel loved him some candy.

Dean was still sleeping. It was 7:47am and Cas was getting ready to head out to the meeting. The Omegas had their meeting early in the morning before the Betas and Alphas did.

The meeting was early in the morning because of all the explaining and demonstrations they had to present. The Betas meeting was not as long as the Alpha and Omega meetings. " _Lucky, bastards.._ " Cas said. It was kinda boring here, Cas already knew some of the stuff. The betas were so lucky they had only a little bit of explaining to do and boom, done.

At the beginning of the meeting the leaders introduced themselves and the helping staff gave out papers with information and blah.

Then they began talking about stuff that actually interested Cas. He was new to all of this and didn't know about heat/rut or how to deal with it. Whatever it was it was pretty damn important.

First they began explaining the heat cycles, every three months or so, the omega would go into heat and release pheromones to attract a mate and when your first heat hit you were to be in a safe place away from Alphas and Betas. Supposedly, the first heat would be the hardest and then after that you would, eventually get used to it.

After that came the term rut for when a alpha male had the urge to mate. It would last about four to sevens days.

That's how long Dean was stuck with Lisa in the dorm last time. It kinda sucked to live in a hotel for a week and also having to grab the subway to go to school.

They also mention stuff about Beta males , which could also go into rut but not as strong as an Alpha. They spoke about the Alpha and Omega population, which was increasing, slowly, but increasing. The Betas still were the largest population. Blah blah.

What really made Cas uncomfortable were the stuff that they gave them next. Condoms for " _protection_ " and toys for when your heat started. The toys were silly little blue or pink vibrators and dildos that had knots. Cas blushed hard when they handed him the items.

How the hell was he going to keep the stuff safe and away from Dean's reach and what was even worse was... How in the world was he going to sneak pass Dean without him noticing these embarrassing thingies. He felt like a drug dealer trying to smuggle drugs into another country. He had to worry about that later right now he had to find out when was his first heat going to be and how he was going to ask Dean to leave the dorm to him.

Just thinking about all this mumbojumbo was making him exhausted.

The leaders began asking who were already familiar to there heats and who were new.

They asked for the new Omegas to line up in the back and for the others to go to the front of the room for a check up. Cas and other several omegas got up out of their seats and lined up to the back of the room.

After waiting in line it was finally his turn. Cas walked to the front and gave a young beta lady a smile. She asked him all his information and when he had presented. Thing was, he was very close to his heat. It was almost the end of the month, the last week of April and if he would of missed this meeting. He would have been fucked. Literally.

They dismissed everyone after handing out more papers and giving tips. Cas was thankful to finally leave. He would go sleep the entire day if he had to. Cas was also grateful for finding out when his heat was gonna hit. The only thing stressing him out was how he was going to tell Dean and how the Alpha would take in all the information.

It would be the most embarrassing thing ever. Cas returned home around 11:30. He would tell Dean tomorrow. He still had some time..but he was to exhausted to tell him today. Cas had to prepare himself mentally for this.

He opened the door to the dorm and walked in. Dean was listening to music and scribbling on a notepad. Cas walk straight to his bed, took his shoes off and laid down. Dean kept scribbling. The only sound that broke most of the silence was from the radio in the middle of the room. Silence. Consuming them both.

Dean wanted to speak. To say something but he was to shy.. Or prideful to speak. He wanted Cas to talk to him.

After an 2 hours of nothingness, Dean's phone begins to go off. Dean slides his finger across the screen. The alarm goes off and he gets up from his bed. He puts his shoes on, grabs his jacket, keys and leaves.

Cas can finally relax and let's out a heavy sigh. Dean does the same and walks down the stairs.

Cas gets up and turns the radio up a little bit. He lays back down and begins to think. Slowly he begins to fall into a deep sleep and his breathing relaxes.

Dean returns at 6:40pm. Exhausted as well, but he notices something different about the dorm as he walks in. There's a new smell. A very, very delicious one and its slowly starting to blossom. He can feel it in his bones and its poking at him. Dean ignores the itchy feeling and lays down to sleep as well.  
  
Both wake up startled when Cas' phone starts ringing. Cas reaches out to the night stand and answers. He yawns " _Hello?_ " " _Clarence! Where the hell are you at?_ " " _I'm in the dorm. Why?_ " Meg sighs " _You were supposed to hangout with me._ " Cas' eyes open wide. He jumps out of bed and starts looking for clothes. Dean just stares at him amused. " _Oh my God, I'm sorry, I feel asleep._ " " _Yeah, Yeah, just hurry up._ " " _Okay I'll be there in 5_ " " _Fine._ " Cas hangs up and begins to put his shoes on.

Dean lays back down and begins to close his eyes. He laughs to himself and shifts his body to face the wall.

Cas walks out in a hurry. He rushes down the stairs and dashes to where Meg and some off her buddies are. He can tell where they're at because of the noisy chatter and smoke they're producing.

" _Just in time, Clarence._ " Meg smirks and pats him on the shoulder. They walk off to the same bar/club him and Meg went to last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was debating on whether to upload this chapter or write a new one but oh well! I know this is late and I'm very sorry  
> I hoped you enjoyed<3


	11. Not a chapter *ON PAUSE*

I'll be taking a break on this story because I have no inspiration. So I'll be making a new story. Once I have some new ideas on this storylI'll start writing again. (P.s.: I had chapter 11 ready but it got deleted with my other stories. :( I cri evri teim...)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, nice to see you/idk 60 yr old man again! i don't really know when i will updated again so i just wanna say that tomorrow it might not happen because of the new Supernatural episode AHAHA SO eXCIted i cant lol.  
> I'll might be able to update on Fridays and Satursdai and suundayyyas loooooooooooool.  
> So please enjoy and if i can write more tonight i will :D


End file.
